


Sunday Read

by Sensula



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensula/pseuds/Sensula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's enjoying a Sunday with a good book. And here comes Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Read

       Sam sat on the couch with a book opened on his lap. It had been a while since he’d been able to sit and just enjoy a good story. A lazy Sunday was just what the doctor ordered to unwind.  
       “Hi, Samsquatch,” Gabriel said, walking up to the couch.  
       “Hey, Gabe,” Sam said, giving him a slight glance before returning to his book. He noticed movement from the corner of his eye, but ignored it. Gabriel was always doing something. Half the time, it wasn’t worth noticing. At least not today., when Sam was going to relax.  
       “Sammy,” Gabriel said, leaning close, “what are you…” Gabriel started falling forward. “Oh, accidentally, I’m falling-” he fell into Sam’s lap, grabbing his collar and pulling him in for a firm kiss. Sam’s eyes widened and he dropped his book as his hands reached up to catch Gabriel’s body. “For you,” Gabriel finished as he kept falling. The grip on Sam’s shirt pulled him down with him and off the couch.  
       “Gabe!” Sam cried, catching himself before he could land fully on the smaller man. His cheeks started to flush as he felt where their bodies pressed together. The trickster took advantage of the situation and pulled Sam down for another kiss. The smaller man tasted like the candy he constantly ate, but Sam couldn’t find fault; it was a taste he truly enjoyed.  
Gabriel pulled back and smiled. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” he said, though his tone said he couldn’t care less about what Sam had been doing before.  
        With a shake of his head, Sam said, “No. Nothing important.”  
       “Good,” Gabriel said, “because there’s a new candy store that we just need to check out.”  
       Sam chuckled and shrugged. “Alright,” he said. “Let me get my keys.”

AN: I know it’s short, but this is the first time I’ve written a Sabriel story. Hope you enjoyed it. This is inspired by the prompt of a cute Sabriel cartoon by Nile-kun.


End file.
